Robert Jefferson
'Robert Jefferson '''is the father of Rowley Jefferson, the husband of Mrs. Jefferson, the brother of Rowley's Uncle and son of Rowley's Grandfather. He appears as a minor antagonist. He is one of the wealthiest people in Surrey Street, as well as the least respected in his neighborhood. In the movie, he is played by the late Alf Humphreys. He has an on-and-off hatred towards Greg because he sometimes believes he was a bad influence on Rowley. Personality He is an extremely overprotective but well-intentioned parent and won't let Rowley play any video games with the slightest bit of violence or fighting in it, as he sees them as things that could change Rowley into a different person. In Old School, he is seen yelling at Rowley to put a stick down. He won't even let Rowley use the internet. He does not like criticism from people he dislikes, as seen in ''Dog Days. In the events of Dog Days, it is shown that he can simply restrict people he dislikes from ever entering his country club again if they dare give any type of criticism about him or any of his property. He thinks that Greg is a bad influence on Rowley, and he, in Dog Days, also banned Rowley from seeing Greg for a whole Summer. Even though he keeps telling Rowley to stay away from Greg, his wife however thinks it is a good idea for having Greg to accompany Rowley and he even once hired a Cool Brian for Rowley when he broke up with Greg. He also seems to do investment portfolios as shown in The Third Wheel for a company with Dow Jones Industrial Index. Appearance Greg depicts Mr. Robert Jefferson with afro style hair, black shirt, and long pants. In Dog Days, it is shown that he wears pajamas when he is sleeping. He returned in the film version of Rodrick Rules but has no dialogue. He only appears to pick up Rowley after Rowley had sat on the tin-foil ball covered with toothpicks that Manny made for Greg as a apology gift and after Rowley freaked out from watching the movie ''The Foot ''and Greg was forced to apologize to Robert for choosing an "inappropriate" movie. Appearance in Poptropica He is shown to have white hair as seen in the movie, but in Wimpy Kid Boardwalk island in Poptropica had shown he has blonde hair, just like his son Rowley and his wife Linda. He wears a lavender shirt,black shorts, and brown shoes. Trivia * His first name is revealed in Dog Days when Susan Heffley replies to his email account, thinking he sent the SOS email when Greg actually sent it. * He did not appear in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down, same as Linda Jefferson. * It has been shown that he sometimes dislikes Greg mainly because he sees Greg as a bad influence for Rowley as seen in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth also because Rowley almost always gets injured in almost every sleepover as seen in the Rodrick Rules. * He also once blamed Greg for a fish in the toilet even though it wasn’t entirely his fault at Hardscrabble Farms and later gets his comeuppance by accidentally inhaling Poison Ivy fumes that his son Rowley tried to burn. * In the book The Third Wheel it is revealed that he is a stock market investor which would explains their family's wealth. * Greg uses Mr. Jefferson as a chauffeur on his date with Abigail Brown in order to impress her. Mr Jefferson is somewhat offended when Greg refers to him as "driver". * Nasty Pants said that he smells like a dirty diaper. * In Wrecking Ball Greg reveals that he believes he got on the wrong foot with him when he tried to trade houses with Rowley while they were moving in which might actually be true as it is mentioned that he did not like that idea. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book *The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary (Appears in all 3) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Meltdown *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball *Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid: Rowley Jefferson's Journal Gallery Mr. Jefferson wasn't really in a helpful mood.jpg|Robert Jefferson catches Greg, Rowley and Shane Snella doing the haunted house. Robert Jefferson.jpg|Robert Jefferson kicking Greg Heffley out of his house Robert Jefferson falls down in the hole while mowing.jpg|Robert Jefferson falls down the hole that is covered while he is mowing the yard. Mr. Jefferson being hit by a ball and fell down during the dunk tank.jpg|Robert Jefferson sat on the dunk tank and then got hit by a ball and he fell down. Rob Jefferson.png|Robert Jefferson as the driver for Rowley Jefferson, Greg Heffley and Abigail Brown when they go to the Valentine's Day Dance Bob's Vacuum Repairs.jpg|Robert Jefferson collects his vacuum from Bob's Vacuum Repairs shop. Jordan checks Julian's head.png|Greg told Robert Jefferson that it is clear that there is no ticks on his head and said "Thanks!". Julian groaned in bed.png|Robert Jefferson speaks to Mr. Nuzzi about the deodorant incident after Julian eaten a deodorant on purpose to make himself sick as he groaned in bed. Rowley tosses poison ivy onto fire.png|Robert Jefferson is shocked that his son Rowley threw a bunch of weeds (poison ivy) onto fire and smothers it. Mr. Jefferson having trouble breathing.png|Robert Jefferson having trouble breathing and getting his comeuppance for solely blaming Greg for putting a fish in the toilet. Greg relaxes in Jefferson Family's house.jpg|Robert Jefferson sees Greg lying down and relaxing in Jefferson Family's house in angry looks. Lori Matthews getting caught.png|Mr. Jefferson catching Lori Burns (the online version of Heather Hills) smoking. Rowley'sdad.jpg|Robert Jefferson in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid. Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica Category:Characters who appeared in Class Clown Category:The Jefferson Family Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules (Film) Category:Characters who appeared in The Getaway Category:Senior Citizens Category:Surrey Street Residents Category:Characters who appeared in The Meltdown Category:Parents Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of Greg Heffley's Best Friend Category:Country Club Members Category:Characters who appeared in Wrecking Ball Category:Mr. Category:Online Book Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (1st book) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (movie) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Category:Rodrick Rules (film) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Category:Dog Days Category:Dog Days (film) Category:The Ugly Truth Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Category:The Do-It-Yourself Book Category:The Third Wheel Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway Category:The Meltdown Category:Wrecking Ball Category:Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid